The Untold Story of Angela Weber
by Ava the Book Worm
Summary: Angela has always been described as the quiet, kind girl. But, what if she had a secret? A secret nobody knew about...until now.
1. The Secret

The Untold Story of Angela Weber

_There are so many wonderful characters in Stephenie Meyer's books, and they each have their own lives that anyone can interpret into something great. That's what I did with Angela. Angela is always the shy girl in the back ground, but what if she had a secret? What if before Bella and Edward, he was helping Angela? Nothing too romantic happens between them, not enough to keep him from loving Bella, that sort of thing is up to Stephenie. _**NOTE: Everything from Twilight and New Moon in my fanfic belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter 1**

"Angela!" Mom called from downstairs.

I rushed around my room grabbing books and papers. Everything was scattered around my room. I had different "areas" where I did my homework for each of the different subject. The desk was for English, the corner was for Math, the bed was for Science, and the chair by my bookshelf was for History. It kept me organized, in a weird way. It kept my mind focused on that one subject.

"Angela! You're going to be late!" I rushed downstairs, grabbed my lunch, kissed my Mom and headed off for my Volkswagen Bug. _Did I study enough for that History test? I finished my English paper, I know that. _My thoughts weren't exactly centered around things teenage girls usually thought about. I was always worried about school. My grades, my teachers, my schoolwork. All of that was important to me. Well, to my Mom anyway. She was always telling me to study and work hard. She wanted the best for her daughter, that's how I thought about it. The only other things I worried about were people's feelings. I didn't like it when people were sad or angry. It made me feel sad. I didn't like being sad.

I pulled into the school parking lot. I spotted Jessica instantly with the rest of the gang by the picnic table. As I drove around, looking for a parking space, I saw the Cullens hanging out by their car. The Cullens were like the untouchables in our school. They were all so beautiful and secretive that it seemed like newcomers were not welcome. I thought I saw Edward Cullen glance over at me as I stepped out of my bug, but almost as quickly as the feeling came of being watched, it went away. I just shrugged it off and walked over to the picnic table.

"Hey, Angela!" Jessica smiled. I heard a bunch of "hey"s and "hi"s from different people. I smiled back.

"We were just talking about the new girl that's moving here." Lauren said.

"Yeah, I heard she's drop dead gorgeous." Jessica gossiped. This was the point where someone was supposed to say 'No! There is no one as pretty as you, Jessica.' No one spoke up, so I guess that left it to me.

"No way, Jess. There is no one as pretty as you." I smiled.

"Thank you, Angela." Jessica was very vain, but she couldn't help it. She was nice about it, at least.

"I wonder if she'll be nice. If she's mean, she won't last a second with us." Lauren said. I choked back a giggle. It was an awful thing to think, but Lauren wasn't exactly the nicest person to people she didn't like. It used to be that if Lauren didn't like you, no one liked you. But, people got tired of hating everyone, so they just kind of let her do her own hate club.

The bell rang and we all filed inside to our lockers. I had be careful not to bump against anyone. If I did...well, I didn't really want to think about it. Once I reached by locker I dumped all the books for the periods after lunch into it, and kept all the ones for the before-lunch classes in my back pack. Once everything was put away, I carefully picked my way through the swarms of people to my first class.

The day kind of rolled along. Every class was the same. I was always in the front, I always was prepared, and I always knew the answer. It was kind of a boring life to live, but it was my life, so I had to make due. When lunch hit, things got kind of exciting. I got to meet the new girl, Isabella Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan, who was like, chief of police or something. Everyone was talking to Bella, as she preferred to be called, asking her questions, bringing up small talk, just so they could figure out what kind of person she was. From what I'd gathered, she was pretty nice. She was pretty too. Her dark hair and eyes went with her pale skin perfectly.

Near the end of lunch I caught her staring at the Cullens table. I caught Edward looking at her a few times. A lot of other people seemed to notice too. I saw a hint of jealousy in their eyes. I was quiet, as usual, though. I didn't say anything to Bella really. I only asked if I could help her to her next class, I thought I could use that as a time to ask her my own questions. Amidst everyone chattering, I suddenly became overwhelmed with all the work we had to do tonight.

_ I did most of it in class, _I thought to myself. _But I still have tons left to do tonight! Trig, and the English test. I hope my Mom doesn't give me one of her "work hard" talks tonight..._

In the midst of my thoughts, I caught Edward focusing on me out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to be trying to figure out what I was thinking, but I didn't stare back. I was too shy to do anything like that. He also seemed angry. I wondered what was wrong. Of course, you could never tell with the Cullens. I could've mistaken his anger for confusion over the new girl. Maybe he wanted to talk to her.

I finished my sandwich and lemonade and walked over to the garbage cans to throw away my trash. Unfortunatly, the garbage cans were right by the Cullens table. I mustered up my courage and walked by them and threw my things away. Feeling happy that I was showing bravery, and silly for being scared of a bunch of teenagers, I turned to go back to my table and ended up walking into Whitney. She stepped back gracefully, unlike me who slipped and almost fell to the ground, had it not been for Edward. When he caught me he did somewhat of a quick smile and hoisted me back up. I tried to smile back but before I could, they came. The visions.

I was not a normal girl, from what I could see, I was a freak. Whenever I touched someone, I could see their past. Them as a child, them growing up. All of their secrets and thoughts of the past behind them. It all came to me in a flash of scenes. It happened very fast, but my brain seemed to be wired so that I could remember it all.

So, there I was, watching Edward Cullen's life flash before my eyes. When it stopped, I was shocked at what I had discovered. Edward wasn't human. He had kept his secret for a very long time. In fact, he had kept it for over two decades. Edward, was a vampire. Not just him, but his whole family. His "adoptive" parents and siblings. They all were what they called "vegetarian" vampires. But, it didn't matter if they didn't drink human blood or not. The shock set in and I couldn't move.

I stared at Edward for a long time. He must have seen the shock on my face because he looked back in confusion. I found my ground again, and I slowly back away. Then, I ran. I ran all the way back to our table. _Vampires are only myths. Vampires are only myths. _I kept repeating in my head. But then something in my memory triggered. I realized that Edward could read minds. I looked back at him. His expression showed anger with some fear. He knew. He knew that I knew his secret. And I knew that this was only going to get worse.


	2. An Unexpected Friend

**Chapter 2**

As I walked Bella to Biology, I tried not to think about what had happened at lunch. Instead, I tried to talk to her...but, my shyness got the best of me. Every time something popped into my head, I waved it away, always with the reason that it would just make her think I was stupid. As we walked into class, I was so focused on my thoughts that I almost missed seeing Edward. He gave me a quick glance and then his eyes moved swiftly over to Bella. I saw that the only seat left in class for her, was next to him. I gave her a look of sympathy and worry, trying to come up with a way so she nor I would have to sit next to him. But, nothing popped into my head.

I walked quickly to my seat. Seeing Bella trip was the last time I spotted her for the rest of class. I kept my eyes on the front of the room and kept any thoughts out of my head. I felt a pair of eyes on me throughout the class and as soon as the bell rang, I gathered my stuff and raced out of class. I was so thankful to not see Edward in any of my last classes of the day. I felt free, and safe. But, just to be sure I kept my thoughts on the class and nothing else.

Once my last class ended, I quickly sprinted to my locker, and filled my back pack with all of my books and folders, and I ran as fast as I could towards my car. The weight of my back pack made me stumble a few times, but I kept going. Once safe in my bug, I gave a sigh of relief, pulled on my seatbelt and proceeded to pull out of the school parking lot. I passed the Cullen's car as I was leaving. My mind was racing and focused on trying to spot them, but no one was there. I chuckled a little and turned to race out of the lot, only to scream in shock.

There, staring at me through my windshield at the front of my car, was Edward. He moved to my driver's side window and tapped on the glass. I lowered it slowly and did not meet his gaze.

"C-can I help you?" I stuttered.

The anger on his face softened as he took a deep breath.

"Let's take a walk." He said in a mellow tone.

I nodded and he stepped out of my way to park. I turned off the ignition and pulled myself out of the car. I began shaking as I walked over to him. He started at a fast pace and I raced to keep up. When we were about a block away from the school, he slowed down. I picked my brain for something to say.

"So...um..." I couldn't grasp my words. The flooded in my throat.

"Let's not play around," He said to the ground. "I know your secret, and you know mine."

"Yes."

"And you're afraid of me, and you're afraid of yourself, what you can do."

I froze. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Well? Am I right?" He asked me. His eyes reached mine and I nodded.

"Well, you do have a right to be afraid of me. No matter if I don't drink human blood or not, I'm dangerous."

"I—I'm not afraid...as I am...shocked." I said quietly.

"You still should be. You do not have a right to be afraid of what you can do. You can't hurt anyone."

"Yes, but that doesn't take away from how inhumane it is. You don't know what I've seen." I surprised myself with my anger.

"I do, actually. Being able to read minds...I've seen somethings that I'd wished I hadn't."

"But, you don't actually see what happened to them. I can see it and hear it. Like...like I saw you hunting." I looked up at his expression, it was filled with sympathy.

"I can understand how that would scare you...and I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's alright. You didn't know."

It went silent, then he spoke up.

"What I really wanted to talk to you about was...well...do you know what you are?" His question surprised me.

"Not...human?" It was true, I was a freak.

"Well, yes, but not in the way you think. You see, Angela, you are...a witch."

I choked. "A...witch?"

"Yes. It may seem like a shock to you...but that's what you are. You must have come up with the spell to see someone's past by touch. Does any one thing link all your experiences of touching someone? Any thoughts or words?"

I searched my mind for connections and a phrase came to me.

"By touching this person let me see, all of their personal history." I quoted quickly.

"How did you...?" Edward looked stunned.

"I don't know. It just came to me."

"Wow."

"So if I don't think that, then it won't happen anymore?" I was eager to be rid of this curse that forever haunted me since the age of thirteen.

"I'm not sure. You'd have to talk to another witch."

"Do you think...my mom might be...?"

"Not likely. Witchcraft usually skips a generation."

"Then my grandma?" I couldn't picture Grandma Rose as a witch. She was so old...and yet...I wondered if she had been hiding something.

(Flashback.)

_"There will come a time, Angela, when you will know the secrets of this family." Grandma Rose wheezed._

_"Grandma..." I rolled my eyes. _

I could always be myself with Grandma Rose. I was never shy. Could that have been a spell?

"I think so. This must've been the secret she was talking about." For a moment I forget Edward could read my thoughts and I gave him a look of confusion. He tapped his head.

"I think it's time you gave your Grandmother Rose another visit." He smiled.


	3. Visiting Grandma Rose

**Chapter 3**

"Are you sure you want to visit Grandma?" Mom asked. I hadn't seen my Grandma in over three years. It was a shock to my mom when I said I wanted to.

"Yes, Mom." I got out of the car with my suitcase. Grandma Rose still lived in her own home. It was an old English Cottage. I figured that if Edward was right about me being a witch, I'd have a lot of questions for Grandma Rose; I needed as much time as I could have with her.

"Call me if you want to come home." Mom peeked her head out of the driver's window.

"Alright. Love you, Mom." I waved and she drove off. With a big sigh I walked up to Grandma Rose's door and knocked. After a few minutes my grandma appeared at the door. She wore bright orange all over. On her shirt, her pants, her necklace—she always dressed in one color.

"I know what you're here to talk about, Angela," Grandma whispered. "Shall we begin?"

I stepped inside the little cottage. Everything had a one-color theme, just like Grandma's clothes. Her living room was blue, her kitchen was red, the bedrooms were yellow, and the bathrooms were green. She was burning incense.

"Have a seat, honey," She gestured to the blue couch. I set my suitcase on the floor and sat down. There was a pause.

"So...you're friends with..." She closed her eyes for a moment. "...a vampire?"

"Well, we aren't really friends...we just accidentally found out about each others, um, secrets," I stated. It was true. Though, now, with Edward unable to hear my thoughts, I could think about his gorgeous gold eyes. It was embarrassing because after he told me why he was so beautiful—he answered all my questions about vampires after our witch discussion—I let my mind slip a little and thought about touching his soft, pale skin. He chuckled a little and then we moved on.

"How did you do that?" I was referring to how she knew I knew a vampire.

"Magic." She smiled.

"It's nice to know that you have someone to go to in case an...accident happens." She straightened a coaster on the coffee table.

"What do you mean an accident?"

"Well, there are many things that can go wrong. Spells backfire, someone starts noticing that you're a little different...but with someone watching your back, you really have nothing to be afraid of." She waved it off like a fly was buzzing around her head.

"So, where are we going to start?" I asked in an overly eager tone.

"Where would you like to?"

"Edward told me that witches skip every generation."

"Yes. Your children will not be witches or warlocks."

"Was Grandpa a warlock?"

"Yes, but even though we were both connected to the magic realm, it still proceeded to skip a generation."

"Oh." I looked around the room and then back at her. She seemed to be waiting for more.

"Don't you want to know more about the magic?"

"Sort of. But...do I really _have_ to be a witch."

Grandma looked taken aback. "Well, no, but I've never heard of someone refusing what they are."

"I'm just not sure. I mean, there are so many risks and stuff if I do become one. I don't know if I could handle it."

"You can, and the risks are what makes it so fun. So, I'll go ahead and tell you about it, but if you decide not to...that's okay too, I guess." I could see the hurt in her eyes. She was really looking forward to having a granddaughter who was just like her.

"Alright," I sighed. "How do I practice_ witchcraft_?"

"Well, there used to be a special school," She said and I instantly threw her a look. "But, they stopped after too many humans got suspicious. So, I'll just teach you myself."

"What will you teach me?"

She smiled a wicked smile. "Everything."

"Broomstick flying?"

"Broomsticks?!" She laughed. "We haven't used those since the 1800s. No, we fly vacuum cleaners."

I gave her a confused look. "Vacuum cleaners?"

"Yes. They are way easier to handle than broomsticks. Besides, they are environmentally-friendly."

"Okay, let's start." And so we did. She brought out a really old, thick book that she said contained all the spells I would want and need to know.

"You already figured out how to see someone's past?"

I nodded. "Do they all work by words?"

"No. Unfortunately. Some of them have to be done with ingredients." She sighed, then smiled at me. "That's where the cauldrons come in." She winked.

Grandma trained me all weekend. We worked on all different sorts of spells. I sort of got the gist of how to use a cauldron on my own. We also practiced phrases and Latin words used a lot in the spells. When the weekend was over, I was actually sad to leave Grandma Rose. She hugged goodbye and told me to come back whenever I wanted to so she could teach me more.

"Once you turn eighteen, you can even learn how to fly a vacuum." She said in sing-song voice.

"Why eighteen?" I asked.

"Well, we still have our own rules."

"Who makes them?"

"The council. They have been around for hundreds of years. We only have to go vote once every decade on a new council. They are only there to keep order. Nothing to worry about. Bye, Angela." With that, she shut the door in my face.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Witches..."


	4. Bella

**Chapter 4**

_Stephenie Meyer owns all except for Grandma Rose._

"So? How was your visit with Grandma Rose?" Edward chuckled. I knew he had already read my thoughts.

"I've learned a lot more than I thought I would," I replied simply.

"Okay, then show me something," He stopped me.

We were walking along a snowy path behind the school. I'd never known there was one, we just sort of found it. We needed a place to talk, and it was perfect. Quiet and serene. No one was around. I mean, with people like us...we sort of _needed_ each other. Not in the sense of romance, no, never that. But, when people are different than others, they need to be able to talk about their differences. I guess you could've called it a friendship.

I looked at him for a few moments before I spoke. "No," I said to the ground.

"And why not?" He smiled.

"Well, I'm not very good at it," I looked back up at him. "And if I mess it up...who knows what will happen."

"Just do something simple," He suggested. He looked so eager. I hated to disappoint anyone.

"Alright," I took off my gloves and ran through my mind the spells I knew. I could make a flower grow. Satisfied with the spell I'd chosen, I cleared a patch of snow off the grass and squatted down. I closed my eyes and focused on that one patch.

"Um," I cleared my throat. "Though it's cold and wet outside, from this patch of grass I've cleared, make a tiger lily rise!" I waited for a few moments and slowly but surely a bud appeared and soon a whole flower grew. I smiled at what I'd created. I plucked the flower and handed it to Edward as proof.

"The spell wasn't very good, but at least it works," I signed putting my gloves back on.

"That was great!" He said genuinely. I smiled at him.

We walked some more, just admiring the beauty of the winter before he finally spoke.

"You seem to know a lot about the new girl," He said, obviously searching my mind for information.

"Yes," I said suspiciously. _So that's why you had your eye on our table, boy were Lauren and Jessica jealous! _

He laughed. It was like music. "I heard their thoughts all through lunch. But, how do you know it was her I was looking at?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, why else would you be asking about her?"

"Just making small talk," He said simply. I knew he was interested though."Aren't you going to press me for details?" He said after I didn't respond.

"No," I said meekly. "If you wanted me to know, you would tell me."

"You really are unlike the other girls," He said. "I always noticed that in your thoughts. Always thinking genuinely good thoughts."

I blushed. I didn't like being known for the sweet, innocent girl, but that was the role I was born to play. I couldn't fit into any others.

"Well, I feel like I should tell you now, you've touched me heart," He said the last part sarcastically. I giggled.

"You see...I can't...read her mind," He said, ashamed. "This is the first time this has ever happened and I can't seem to figure out why."

"That is strange," I pondered.

"Also, she has blood that I just can't stop thinking about," He admitted. "It smelled so delicious that first time, I was actually thinking of wiping out the class just so I could drink from her."

The thought made me shiver. He noticed.

"But, I stayed strong."

"Does every vampire have a certain human that smells the best to them?" I wondered.

"I don't know," He sighed. "It's all so strange to me."

"Well, what did your family say?" I asked, curious.

He looked at the ground. "I haven't really told them yet." He admitted.

"Oh." I didn't want to press him any further.

We didn't talk the rest of the walk. We just admired the winter wonderland around us. Once we reached the parking lot of the school it was empty except for our cars. We said goodbye and both turned to leave. He seemed so confused and sad about Bella. I wanted to help him, but I didn't know how. He read my mind.

"Don't worry about me," He called from his car and then he was gone.


	5. The Cullens

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: **I decided not to make you all suffer, and start giving out chapters again. I have the next three done, so be expecting!

_Twilight and New Moon belong to Stephenie Meyer._

I continued my weekly visits to Grandma Rose for months. I learned everything from spells to the history of witches. I was actually surprised to find myself having fun. Concocting brews, speaking charms, hearing stories of how the real witches escaped the trials of Salem. It was thrilling. Grandma seemed to have a good time too. Especially when I mixed up a growing potion with a frog transformation potion on her cranky neighbors garden. When the old woman found out her garden had been "eaten" by frogs, her face turned tomato red. Just like Bella's did when she blushed. Bella. Would my Grandma know why Edward couldn't read her thoughts? It was worth a shot.

"Grandma?" I asked one day while we were making a brew.

"Yes?" She didn't take her eyes off the glowing blue liquid she was pouring into the cauldron.

"There is this new girl who just moved to my school, her name is Bella," I began my question. "She doesn't seem like anything..._different, _but Edward says he can't read her mind. Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, sweetie. Her mind could just be very...closed, would be my guess. Some people just have private minds," She pointed to a vile. "Hand me that, will you, Angela?"

I grabbed it and gave it to her. "He also says her blood has a much more..._potent_ scent than anyone else he's ever encountered."

"That is very odd," She turned to look at me. "I would think that maybe every vampire has at least one human who's blood...well...'sings' for them more than others."

"That does seem to make sense."

"We're finished." A puff of smoke rose from the cauldron. Grandma laughed.

"I guess that could be true," Edward said.

We were in his car, driving along the roads around town, discussing what Grandma Rose had said.

"That's what I said," I looked out my window and saw the world moving by at a blur. "How—how fast are you going?"

He laughed, "Ninety-five,"

I gave him an expression of horror.

"Don't worry. My reflexes are very quick," He assured me. I trusted him to be true to his word and took a breath to relax myself.

"I saw you talking to her," I quietly stated. "But, you ended up in the same angry position."

"I tried to prove myself wrong," He kept his eyes ahead. "I tried to show myself that I was stronger than the monster inside me. But, her scent was too strong, I couldn't pretend not to want her blood."

I shivered at the thought of him drinking from Bella. He noticed.

"But I held strong, still." He went silent, thinking to himself.

_Where are we going? _Thought without really realizing it.

He laughed. "Well, if you don't mind, I'd like you to meet my family."

"Really?" Why did he want me to meet them?

"Because none of them have either seen a witch before or seen one in many years," He seemed to be remembering something.

"Have _you_ ever met a witch before?" He didn't answer me at first, and I decided not to pressure him to. When we reached a dirt road he opened his mouth.

"I have now," He smiled at me and I returned one.

It seemed years before the house came into view. Though, I didn't mind it. The road was so peaceful that I actually wished he had driven slower. When we did reach it and he had parked, I realized the house's full height.

It was huge. Bigger than any house I had ever seen. I stood there, gawking awkwardly while Edward laughed and moved to lead me inside.

I was instantly greeted by six pairs of eyes that were the same golden color like Edward's. I already knew a few faces, most of them, actually. The only one I didn't recognize, was the beautiful woman standing beside Dr. Cullen.

"Hello, everyone," Edward broke the silence. His greeting had a warning edge to it. "This is Angela."

I smiled. "Hello,"

"It's good to see you Angela," Alice approached me slowly. Jasper stood farther back. Rosalie looked uninterested. Emmett moved to Alice's side and gave me a friendly wave.

"Hi, Angela," The woman next to Dr. Cullen spoke. "I'm Esme." In an instant she was in front of Emmett and Alice, shaking my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you," I said, politely.

"So, Angela, we've heard many stories about you," Dr. Cullen remained where he was. "Are they true?"

"Yes," I said meekly. It was odd admitting to being a witch. Not something you hear everyday.

"Edward tells us you are learning quickly...your Grandmother tutors you?" The question was more a statement.

I nodded my head.

"Would you care to show us something?" I was surprised by his question. But, I couldn't quite believe it myself. So, I stepped forward and quickly thought of a spell. I focused on the bowl on the table and decided to make it levitate.

"See this bowl made out of wood

Make it float and make it fly

Then may it land back where it should."

The bowl began to rise as I lifted my finger and everyone stared in awe. Then, suddenly, the bowl zoomed out of an open window and I spotted something zooming towards the woods. _That was so stupid Angela! Wood comes from trees, which come from forests! _I yelled at myself. Edward was obviously amused and began to laugh, soon following him came the rest of the family. I could only blush.

"Well, that was interesting," Alice giggled.

"Indeed," Dr. Cullen agreed.

The rest of the time they only seemed to want to ask me questions. So, I obliged with answers to the best of my knowledge. When the afternoon came to a close, I thanked them all for a wonderful time and Edward followed me out the door.

"Your family is very nice," I said as he started up the engine.

"I told them to be on their best behavior," I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

The rest of the ride was in silence. Throughout the whole time, he seemed to remember things and his expression became cold and hard.

_What's wrong? _I asked in my head, too afraid to speak out loud.

"Nothing," But, he went on to explain. "Do you know if anyone has asked Bella to the dance?"

"No, but from what I understand it's girls are supposed to ask the boys," I answered, though I knew Mike was dying to go with Bella. "Why?"

"I've heard the thoughts of a few boys who seemed to be very interested in her...their thoughts don't please me at all." I knew what went on in the minds of teenage boys. Not exactly, but only things that I had heard.

"I see." Then I realized. _Oh my goodness, he's jelous! _My thoughts betrayed me. His expression turned angry.

"I am not!" He took a deep breath. "They just...oh, who gives a damn anyway. So what if I am?" He wasn't asking me. "I mean, I know I can't have her, but those boys...they don't deserve her."

He began ranting until I realized we were at my house. I slowly reached up and patted his shoulder. Something I never thought I'd be able to do.

"Why don't you give it a shot?" I asked simply. "The worse she could do is say no."

"No," Was all he said as I left the car.


	6. EricTHE REAL ONE

**Chapter 6**

_Stephenie Meyer owns all except Grandma Rose. _

NOTE: Oh jeez. I am such a scatter-brain. I mixed up this chapter, with chapter six from my other story. I'm sorry for the confusion.

Thanks goes to i.love.oreos for pointing that out

I didn't really see Edward that much after the meeting with his family. He seemed distant and confused. I was almost certain I knew why. Edward was falling in love with Bella. He would never admit to it, but he was. I was almost certain she was too, in return.

As the days passed, the dance grew closer, and with that, it was only a matter of time before Jessica started some drama.

"I want to ask Mike to the dance," She said to me before class started one day.

"Go for it," I replied, not terribly interested in her relationship with Mike.

"Do you think Bella will get mad? I mean, she does look interested in him..." That almost made me laugh. Bella was anything but interested in Mike. I could remember countless times when I heard him ask her out, and she declined every time.

"No, but if you really are worried, then ask her." She was about to speak again, but class began. Thank goodness. Jessica was a great person, but her life held little interest to me, as I was trying to fit the pieces together in my own.

At lunch I saw Jessica taking my advice, asking Bella, and then skipping happily over to Mike. Her expressions showed everything as he told her he'd have to think about it. All day long I listened to her complain about Bella and how Mike couldn't be interested in her. The next day, with help from Bella I was certain, he said yes. And that was the end of that.

But, I could see it wasn't over for Bella. Following Mike was Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley. Both were declined and left with broken hearts.

The dance grew nearer and nearer. I realized I didn't have a date, getting so caught up in everyone else's lives, and what with learning witchcraft, I hadn't had much time for dates or dances. It didn't bother me, until I got a phone call.

"Hi, Angela?" It was Eric. I could tell from his nasally voice.

"Yes," I wondered why he was calling.

"It's Eric...um...how are you?" Then I realized, he was going to ask me to the dance.

"Fine, and you?" What could I say? Saying no had never been a strong point for me. I always felt bad afterwards...

"Good, good...I was wondering...I know it's girls ask boys, but...would you ask me to the dance?" He finally got it out on one breath.

I paused. Then decided I couldn't do it. "Sure." I heard him smile. He told me he'd pick me up at seven and then we hung up. _Eric Yorkie?! Angela, you've really done it this time! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spotted Edward the next day at school. He surprised me by walking towards me as I got out of my car.

"Hi," He said nonchalantly.

"Hello," I began walking and he followed.

"So...how's Eric?" I could have hit him.

"I couldn't just say no...I'd feel terrible after." I pleaded.

"That's the amazing thing about you, Angela," He smiled. "You are too kind."

"It's a curse," I muttered.

"And a gift," He finished.

We parted ways to class. Jessica was bouncing in her seat.

"We have to re-schedule out plans for dress shopping," She almost screamed.

"Why?" I didn't mention the fact that I had completely forgot about them.

"Mike asked me on a date tonight!" She shrieked. I was pretty sure the entire student body heard it.

"That's great, Jess," I smiled as bright as I could. _I wonder if Bella would like to go..._

At lunch I invited her, and she gratefully accepted. Though, her eyes kept wandering to the Cullen table.

**A/N: After writing this chapter, I realized that Bella almost gets hit before her trip to Port Angeles. That chapter will be an "outtake". I'll post it soon. **


	7. Outtake

"**Outtake"**

It had happened so fast, I wasn't even sure if it had happened at all. The lights from the ambulances, the screeching from Tyler's van's tires, the screams. It was all a blur moving together to make a scene, but none of the pieces fit together.

All I could remember was Bella. Bella scared, Bella hurt, Bella rescued...by Edward. He'd used one of his vampire abilities to save her. He'd done it in front of tons of witnesses. I could see the patronizing glares from his family. They definitely did not approve of this. I, for one, found his heroic efforts outstanding, and glad that he had done what he did. Bella surely would have been dead on the spot.

I waited along with twenty other townspeople in the waiting area for someone to come out with news of Bella. It was about an hour before the door finally opened and out came Bella. She was roughed up, but she looked okay. I breathed a sigh of relief. But, where was Edward? Wouldn't he had loved to stay around and make sure she was definitely alright?

I left the hospital (after saying a few words to Bella) and was just in time to see Edward walking very fast to his car. He gave off a sense of anger. I wasn't sure whether to approach or ignore him. I chose to leave him alone. The last thing he wanted was someone asking for all the details on his angry mood.

When I reached my car, I heard a noise behind me.

"Don't move," It said. The voice was deep and rough. I felt something held at my back. "Hand me your bag."

I did exactly as the voice ordered, but before it left my hands, I felt a gust of wind and turned slowly to see Edward, holding a man up against the brick wall, slipping a gun into his coat pocket. He said something to the man that made him shiver and once Edward set him free, he ran away.

I was too shocked to say anything. Only moments before had I almost been robbed at gun-point. My heart sped up.

"Are you alright?" Edward was in front of me in moments, a careful hand on my shoulder.

"I-I think so," I nodded.

"You're shaking," He noted. "Let me drive you home."

"No, no. That's alright. I'm fine," I assured him with a smile. "Thank you for...saving me."

"It was nothing, but you're welcome," He gave me one last worried expression before taking off back to his Volvo.


	8. Port Angeles

**Chapter 7**

"I'll be back later, Mom," I kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't be out too late." She warned, but smiled.

I grabbed my bag and saw Jess and Bella pulling into my driveway. Finally, I had something to keep my mind off of everything else. The witchcraft Grandma was teaching me was getting harder, my schoolwork was getting sloppy, and I had the hardest time keeping track of what was going on. Not that I really cared, but that was the way our school was. You had to be "in the know", or people thought you were strange.

I raced out of the house and into the warmth of Jessica's car. I was greeted with a duet of "Hello"s.

"Hi," I whispered back. I slid in beside Bella and Jessica headed out past the city limits.

"So, how was dinner with Mike?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh! It was amazing!" She rattled off some details that I spaced out on.

"That's great," I mumbled, I was surprisingly unhappy. There was so much stress, I guessed. I took a breath and tried to lighten up.

"By Saturday, I'm pretty sure we'll have progressed to our first kiss!" She squealed.

"Awesome!" I smiled, looking at Bella, she was also smiling. "I'm so excited for the dance!" I tried to match Jess's perky mood.

"Me too! Aren't you so glad I hooked you up with Eric?" She was bouncing in her seat.

"Not really..." I admitted.

"Not your type, huh?" She asked.

"No,"

"Well, then, who is your type?" I didn't want to answer that. My uncomfortable look sparked something in Bella's eyes.

"So, what kind of dress are you looking for?" She spoke up. I gave her a genuine smile.

Our conversation continued the entire way. I finally found myself cheering up. I hated being grumpy. I was never really nice to anyone when I was grumpy.

When we reached the stores, my eyes widened. I always loved going to Port Angeles. There was always so much to see. The people, the lights, the sounds, the smells. It was all so beautiful.

Once inside a clothing store, we immediately began searching through the dress racks. Jess began talking to Bella about how she had never gone to a dance before, when she said something that actually sparked my interest.

"People ask you out here, and you say 'no'," She was puzzled by Bella's way with boys.

This reminded me of something Tyler had said a day or two ago. "Well, except for Tyler," I interjected. Though, I didn't believe him for a second when he told me that Bella was going with him to prom. I wanted Jess to hear the truth, though.

"He said what?" Bella raised her voice.

"I told you it wasn't true," I whispered to Jessica. Her mouth was open in disbelief. That was the end of that conversation.

We finally chose out our dresses. Jess's an electric blue, and mine a light pink. We headed over to the shoe department. Jess wandered off and that left me and Bella. I pulled out a cute pair that matched my dress and tried them on. Bella had an anxious look on her face.

"Angela?" She finally asked.

"Yes?" I moved the shoe around to admire it.

"I like those," Bella was keeping something back. I could tell by the look on her face.

"They'll never go with anything but the one dress," I sighed.

"Oh, go ahead, they're on sale." She laughed. But, she still was fighting to get something out. IT was worrying her, whatever it was. I mumbled a quick relaxing spell, to put Bella at ease, and get whatever she had on her mind out.

"Um..Angela?" It worked.

I looked at her and waited.

"Is it normal for the...Cullens," She spewed out. "to be out of school a lot?"

I knew what she meant. On sunny days, they always hid. The sunshine made them sparkle. I had to hide a smile as the image of Edward sparkling came to my mind from the time I had touched him.

I snapped back, and quickly came up with an answer.

"Yes, when the weather is good they go...backpacking, all the time—even the doctor. They're all real outdoorsy." I said in one breath.

"Oh." Bella seemed to be contemplating something, but Jessica came back and her expression faded.

Once we had paid for all our things, we headed out, planning to go to dinner. Though, shopping hadn't taken very long, so we had an hour before dinner. Jess and I decided to take our things back to the car and go down to the bay. Bella had other plans in mind and left to go do her thing.

On the way back to the car, I swear I spotted a silver Volvo.

**A/N: **As I was writing THIS chapter, I realized they had already gone to visit the beach and I had forgotten to add that in. Well, the beach really wasn't a big thing for Angela. Yes, it was fun, but the only thing she really did was watch out for Bella (under Edward's instruction).


	9. Stranger Danger THE REAL TITLE

**Chapter 8**

Going down to the bay with Jessica was fun. She talked and I half-listened. She was on one of her unstoppable talks. The only thing she really wanted was a "yeah" and some expression once and while, and you could pretty much do whatever else you liked. I chose to look around at the booths located around the area. There was everything from jewelry to food. It was very beautiful, the water, that close to twilight.

I looked out into the distance, as Jessica continued to talk about Mike and the dance. I took in a breath of dense, salt air. I watched a fisherman catch a fish, just off the pier. It was so serene in my head that I almost cried when I felt a shock go through me. I had mumbled a spell. I wasn't too sure what it was, but it made me tense up and jump.

"Angela?" Jessica grabbed my arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I tried to smile, but I was confused. What had just happened? What had I said?

I suddenly felt the urge to go meet Bella at the restaurant.

"Why don't we head over to the restaurant?" I asked Jessica. She didn't fight me, she held a worried look on her face, and she kept one hand on my arm the whole way.

When we reached the restaurant it was nearing dark, so we waited inside. The waitress offered us a table in the middle, and we took it. She brought us bread and we immediately started chomping on it. The shock ran through my body again. I paused in the middle of swallowing and began to choke. Jessica rushed to my side and began whacking my back. When I could finally breath, I decided I needed some air—alone, I made sure to tell Jess. She just stared at me as I walked out the doors.

The night air felt cold, but welcoming. I decided to go for a quick walk. It was dark out, so I couldn't really tell where I was going, but when I reached a dead end, I turned around and heard a shuffling of feet—running. There was no one else around me; I was far from the main part of Port Angeles. I froze in place, waiting to see an attacker appear in front of me. I realized that they held no power over me, as I could hurt them without even touching them. I thanked God for magic.

The running continued and I stood my ground. Suddenly, I saw a blur run past the opening of the alleyway. _Bella. _The shock came back again. I had said a safety spell. I said a spell to tell myself if Bella was in danger. I had no idea how, or why, but I had. I ran after her, but when I reached the mouth of the alleyway, I spotted to male figures walking quickly and carefully after Bella. I pressed myself against the wall of a building, and prayed that the shadows would hide me. They did, and the villains walked right past me.

_What am I going to do? _I didn't want to scare Bella anymore than she already was, but I wanted her safe. She had disappeared around a corner and the men were turning that same corner. _Think, think think! _I screamed in my head. His shiny silver Volvo popped into my head. _Edward. _I needed to call Edward. I had only done a summoning spell once, but I was pretty sure I remembered how to do it. I closed my eyes and took in a breath.

"_Bella is in trouble,_

_She's being pursued._

_Edward must save her_

_Or Bella will surely...lose."_

I struggled to find something that rhymed with pursued. I wasn't sure if that would ruin the spell, but I had to hold onto faith. I walked around the corner just in time to see a car speed by. _Thank you, thank you, thank you! _I praised my mind. I didn't stick around to see the rescue. How would I explain it all?

I ran my way back to the restaurant. It was a long run, I hadn't realized how far I had traveled, but the lights were suddenly in my view, and that only made me run faster. Once inside, I noticed Jess waving me over to our table.

"Where have you been?!" She demanded.

"Sorry, I went for a walk and lost track of the time," I told her. "Let's order."

"But, Bella--"

"Well, we can eat now, and then just sit with her while she eats," I told Jess. She agreed, I heard her stomach talk.

When we'd finished eating, we paid and walked outside to watch for Bella. We paced a few feet from the restaurant when we finally heard her.

"Jess! Angela!" She called and ran to us, we met her halfway. I almost thought he'd just dropped her off, but then he stepped beside her. I wasn't sure of my expression, but I was sure Jess's was one of surprise.

"Where have you been?" Jessica worked up the courage to talk.

"I got lost," I knew she was lying, well, partially. "And then I ran into Edward."

"Would it be alright if I joined you?" He flashed a smile. Jess was overcome with lust. I still didn't know how I felt...but my face may have betrayed me and showed a sign of shyness.

"Er...sure," Jessica was still frozen.

"Um, actually, Bella, we already ate while we were waiting," I admitted, avoiding Edward's eyes.

"That's fine--I'm not hungry," She replied.

"I think you should eat something," This was not a suggestion. "Do you mind if I drive Bella home tonight? That way you don't have to wait while she eats."

I watched Bella's expression carefully as I chose my answer. "Uh, no problem, I guess..." I saw her wink at me. She did want to be with him.

"Okay." I said before Jessica could object. "See you tomorrow, Bella...Edward."

_Thank you. _I told him in my mind. _For saving her. _His returning smile was full of knowing, he knew I had been there, he knew I had called him. I quickly grabbed Jess's hand and pulled her towards the car.

As we settled into the car, I saw Jess give Bella a look that said "I want full details tomorrow". I rolled my eyes and swallowed a laugh.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I'm not sure what happened the few weeks that followed my visit to Port Angeles. I sort of "shut down". The new Angela, the one who lead an exciting, dangerous lifestyle of witchcraft, vampires, and werewolves, was slowly leaving. And soon came back the old, shy, quiet Angela, who's biggest worry was a test. I didn't exactly want or plan on doing it, I just...did.

I stopped going to see Grandma Rose. She seemed disappointed at out last visit. I felt bad, but I eventually stopped. She never called to ask if I was coming back, but I knew she wanted to.

Edward didn't notice, though he would smile and wave once in a while. He was surrounded by Bella. I knew how much they wanted each other. I could just see it. The sparks that flew between them, it was incredibly romantic. I was still waiting for my fireworks. It definitely was not with Eric.

Yes, the dance came and went, and I had lots of fun! But, Eric was...Eric. He was very much a gentleman, but nothing connected us. There was no sparks. I never expected there to be any, anyway. I knew he wasn't the one. So, he didn't lose anything there...or gain anything for that matter.

It wasn't until the end of the year was nearing that I saw him.

It was a regular outing that Jessica had planned, more for her and Mike to get closer. I spotted him through the large crowd of people with us. He had dark, black hair that hung around his face in a messy-neat way. His almond-shaped eyes pierced right through me. He caught me staring at him and I quickly looked away, only to find my way back. He was looking back at me this time. And that moment, I knew. I'd never felt so warm inside.

Jessica saw the connection and dragged me over to him. I blushed and so did he. At this point I realized how much shorter he was than me. It didn't matter though, I didn't care.

"Angela, this is Ben. Ben, this is Angela." Jessica smiled at us both and slowly crept away.

"Hi," Ben said.

"Hi," I repeated quietly.

"Are you...having fun?" He laughed nervously.

"Yeah," I laughed too. "Are you?"

"Sort of. It's kind of...about Mike and Jessica, though. Isn't it?" He had read my mind.

"Yeah," I smiled.

We made small talk for a few more minutes, but as the night moved on, we became more comfortable with each other. We talked about school, movies, life. It was the best conversation I'd had in such a long time.

At the end of the night, I was sad to go. I felt depressed and lonely suddenly.

"So...will I see you around school?" Ben asked.

"I hope so," I smiled as bright as I could. I he returned the smile, and then we parted.

When school came around Monday morning. I rushed out of bed, with a happy feeling growing in my stomach. I was going to see Ben again. I kept checking in the mirror, feeling self-conscious. Ben had made small but appreciated compliments. I used those to keep me from looking at the mirror one last time before I left for school.

It seemed like years before lunch finally rolled around. I raced to the lunchroom. Jessica was suspicious, but I shot them down. Lauren also spotted something about me, but I tore her down too. I didn't want them doing their 100 questions game with me. I was in love, and I didn't need them meddling in my happiness.

And there he was. Sitting at our regular table. He had a vacant seat next to him. When he spotted me he waved and gestured toward the empty seat next to him. He was the most beautiful thing I'd seen all day. I smiled and made my way to the chair next to him. Today our topic of discussion was hobbies. He liked action-comics and video games. He recommended I try some of them. I would have done anything he told me to, as long as I was able to see him again.

Things went on like this for a while, months, actually. Prom neared, everyone was so excited. I prayed that Ben asked me. And someone must have been listening because he called one rainy evening.

"Angela?" He asked after I'd answered.

"Ben?" He didn't need to tell me who he was. I knew his wonderful voice anywhere.

"Hey, how are you?" His voice was calm and steady, unlike Eric's had been.

"Good, how are you?"

"Awesome, actually." He cleared his throat.

"So, what's up?" Ben had no idea that he was making my heart speed up.

"I was actually wondering if...you wanted to go to...prom with me." He sputtered out.

It didn't take even milliseconds for me to answer. "I'd love too!"

"Great!" I could hear the smile in his voice.

And from that moment on, there was an unspoken relationship between us. We spent our weekends together. We talked every chance we got. We would call each other and talk for hours. It was amazing and wonderful. It was the second time in my life that I felt so alive (the first was when I had begun to study witchcraft).

Life was going great. Everything was going my way. Everything, was, that is, until spring break.


	11. Bella's In DangerAGAIN

**Chapter 10**

I woke up, forgetting how much time there was until school began again, and just let my memories of the past few days sink in. Ben. All I remembered was Ben. Our long talks, the first time he held my hand, and more recently, our first kiss. I felt dirty to think about how much I longed for another one, but I was honest with myself.

When he kissed me, everything else melted. I felt alive and extremely happy. A type of happiness I had never felt before. The way he went slow and gentle. The way he was such a gentleman before the kiss; hesitating, waiting for my okay. It was like going to heaven. And even after it had ended, I felt warm all over. We both looked into each others eyes afterwards, replaying the kiss silently in our minds. It was the most magic I had ever felt—and that was saying something.

So, when the phone rang, I was wishing so hard that it was Ben, that I almost said a spell to make sure it was him. When I picked up the receiver I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hello?" I asked, my excitement coursing through my veins.

"Angela?" A voice replied.

"Grandma!" I gasped. I hadn't heard or seen her in months.

"Oh, Angela, you need to come quickly! I saw...oh I'll tell you when you get here, just hurry!" And the line went dead.

Was Grandma hurt? Was someone going to die? Different terrible scenarios ran through my head as I got dressed and headed for the car. My mom and dad were working, but I left a note anyway. _I'm too responsible. _I thought to myself as I drove away.

It was about an hour from my house to Grandma Rose's. I tried to think about other things, I looked out the window. I turned on the radio. I thought about Ben. But, nothing worked. I was so scared that I began to shake.

When I finally reached Grandma's house, I yanked the keys from the ignition and shoved her front door open.

"Grandma?!" I yelled.

"I'm right here, Angela," Grandma came into her living room, from the kitchen.

"Oh, thank goodness!" I rushed and gave her a hug.

"What's this for?" Grandma seemed surprised.

"I thought you were hurt!" She pulled away.

"You'd better sit down, dear," She gestured towards the couch. I did as I was told, and waited for the worst.

"You know your vampire friend..and you know the girl he is in love with, yes?"

I nodded.

"Well, I had a vision...the girl was captured by another vampire...or more like _trapped..._he had something important to her. Your vampire friend will come to us very soon, we must prepare to track the hunter of the girl." Grandma Rose's story ended, her face solemn.

All I could think of was how scared Bella would be. She was being _hunted. _Like an animal. I was terrified just thinking about it. Then I thought about Edward and how much he loved Bella. How happy they had seemed together. How torn he must be right now.

I looked up at my grandma and she led me into the kitchen.

Author's Note: For the next chapter, I know Alice is the one that has a vision about where Bella is, but I'm going to play it like she can't. I just wanted to let you know so I don't get a bunch of people saying "Alice is the one who knows where Bella is in the book!" My reply would be, "Yes, but in this FanFic she doesn't. Besides, Angela isn't a witch in the book, either, now is she?"

P.S. Sorry the chapters are shorter now. I'm incredibly busy and am trying to wrap things up so that I can start on other great ideas I have, AND prepare myself for school. You've been a great audience.


	12. End

**Chapter 11**

When Edward and his family showed up, Grandma Rose and I were already half way done with the spell. All we had to do was add in a few more ingredients, and then we would see exactly where Bella was. I put all my concentration into the spell, doing exactly as my Grandmother did. So when Edward spoke, I very nearly knocked over the cauldron with my jump of surprise.

"How much longer?" His eyes were hard and angry, but through them, I saw despair and anxiety.

"A few more ingredients and then we'll have the picture," I said, and poured the last of the garlic cloves I had into the mix. Grandma Rose stirred the potion a few times, and the mist began to rise, departing so a clear picture came in.

"I don't understand, why can't I see them?" Alice mumbled in the corner. Her face was distraught.

"He's smart, I'll give him that, but we _will_ find him," Jasper comforted her.

"Look," I pointed into the liquid. There was a darkened room with an entire wall that was a mirror. A faint glow from a TV came from one corner. Bella appeared, worried and frightened. The picture began to vanish.

"No!" Edward cried.

"It's alright, I know where she is," I said meekly, afraid of whatever anger was held inside him.

"Where?" They all waited impatiently.

"It's a ballet studio, has she said anything to you about one?"

"Yes, when I first had a vision...she talked about one down the street from her old home. But, I couldn't see it entirely clearly...and then things got fuzzy and..." She looked like she would have cried if she could have.

"That's where she is, then," I nodded.

"Oh, thank you Angela. For all of your help." Edward's eyes sparkled. Then he did something I would have never thought Edward Cullen would do to anyone but Bella. He hugged me. Short, and tightly, but it was a hug nonetheless. And with one quick goodbye, they left.

I had bitten all of my nails off the previous night, waiting to hear if Bella was alright. I got a call from Jessica saying how Bella was in an accident, and how she was down at the hospital. I didn't even say goodbye to Jess, I was off in a sprint, plowing my car through streetlights and stop signs, until the hospital was in my view. I parked and ran some more, only stopping to find out what room Bella was in. When I reached the door, I sprung it open and sighed. She was alright.

"Angela," She smiled. Edward was beside her.

"How are you feeling?" I approached the bed.

"Great. I hardly even feel all the needles poking into my skin." We both laughed.

I visited for a few more minutes, and then left, giving Edward and Bella their privacy. I was at my car when Edward showed up. He wanted to thank me again.

"And don't worry, I haven't told her about your secret. That's yours and yours alone to tell," He smiled.

"It's alright, I decided I'm not going to be a witch after all," I sighed. "I know, it's part of who I am, but I don't have to practice it. The world of vampires and witches is too..." I didn't know what to say without making myself sound stupid.

"I understand, and I thank you for your help once again," He nodded. "I should probably get back to Bella. She'll be wondering where I am." With that, he disappeared.

I chuckled to myself and rolled my eyes.

"Vampires."


End file.
